Skyborn
by AwesomeForestWolf
Summary: I'm horrible at Summary's sooo. This guy wears dragon wings and is badass read to find out more crap. There is vulgar language in here, if the "badass" from before didn't state the obvious there. Enjoy :o) luv you peoples.
1. Chapter 1

The snow falling had lightened up a bit as he loaded up an extra hooded cape. He sat in his garage, just out of the snow's reach. The mechanism that he had constructed was beautiful. Black dragon's wings. Of appropriate wingspan for his size and weight as well as some extra. Though he did have a secret trick to get him more air born. Heh. He laid the blanket down on the spot in the middle where his back would be. Making sure it was securely locked in place before he folded everything together. Wrapping the wings around one another so that it really just looked like some kind of bag. He couldn't let anyone know he had this.

Off he went, into the snow. He already wore a black jacket with a fluffy hood. The bottom of the jacket frayed out in even more fluff but one part of it pulled out especially long. He had to hold it in his arm so it wouldn't drag. It was his dragon's tail.

He started up the hill. It was quiet, the snow was starting to die down. He was far away from his town now. And it was way to early for anyone to be on the mountain to enjoy in the snow. Though their tracks had been left there. Sledding spots all marked out, now covered in snow, only thing to show they were there was a slight, unnatural dip in the snow. He used them as easy walking. A flat spot. And with the fallen snow over it, it wasn't to slippery. He fixed one of his mittens before dropping down his gear at the very top of the mountain.

Slowly, he unfolded it, spreading the wings out as far as they would go, adjusting the blankets in the middle so that he could fit there comfortably. He then laid down, allowing his dragons tail to lay out in the snow between his legs. He stayed like that for a while, staring up at the slowly brightening sky. Though stars were still visible, but not for long. He sighed contently before buckling himself securely to his mechanism and stood up.

He held on to the wings with another strap. They perfectly fit his hands. He folded the wings a bit, straightened them back out. They worked just as smoothly as ever. He smiled. And then he ran. Straight down the hill. Though everything was covered in snow, he knew just where his stepping rocks were.

One. He jumped off of it, gaining a bit of air but not enough to get him air born. He continued running.

Two. Air caught up under his wings but it still wasn't enough, he landed back down on the ground and continued to the last one, his last chance. The rock that jutted out over the edge of the hill.

Three.

He was falling, skydiving straight down to the town below. He turned his head, grabbed hold of a wire with his teeth and pulled. Instantly a loud dragon's cry came from it and he spread his wings. Air catching under him and he was off.

Skyborn.


	2. Chapter 2

He pushed open the doors to his town's pet shop and walked inside. It was always so warm in here, the shop containing mostly birds and reptiles. When they got a mammal of some sort it was usually bought the next day. It was hard to keep the other's in such cold conditions.

The lizards here knew him. Thief. Torturer. Murderer. They had good reason to fear. He knelt down beside their glass pin that was on the ground. The lizards were usually aloud to roam free, but since it was cold outside their cage was shut. Not tight though. He tested the door, not even locked. He smiled as he watched one of the oldest of the lizards in there, watching him with such intensity. He was a really pretty lizard. He looked like a bearded dragon. The spikes going along his sides bright orange, though now turning to a dull red with his age. It really stood out against his green scaly skin.

He stood up and continued further into the back of the store. He wasn't here for one of the lizards today. He wanted what was at the back of the store. The brand new rabbits that had just came in. He was told that these rabbits did good in the cold, that they actually preferred it. He smiled and looked them over. That one. It has to be that one. He opened up the door and reached in, taking out a white rabbit, brown spotted. One ear lopped over to the side while the other ear, was completely not there. Just a small stub. He looked at the rabbit's face. Scaring covered it. This rabbit had a story to tell.

He held the rabbit close to his chest as he headed to the front counter to pay for it. The lady at the counter told him that the rabbit was a female. Her name was haunted. No one knows how she got the scars she did or what happened to her ear. They can only assume it was a coyote but she fought him off.

He didn't know rabbits could be so fearsome.

He liked that.

Hopefully his sister would like the rabbit just as he does.


	3. Chapter 3

It was so cold.

It was always cold.

But today was different.

A town not 50 miles away from his own, has been destroyed. Burnt down. Ravaged. Demolished.

They say it's the dragon.

They say it can't be the dragon, dragon's are cold blooded. How could it live at the bottom of the world?

Few people lived here.

It was only recently inhabited some 100 years ago.

It was possible.

It was a dragon.

A real one.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe I'm not the only one.

Maybe there are other's like me.

Other's with wings and tail and claws and teeth...

Other's with fire.

Other's with power.

Other's with hope.


	5. The Real Beginning

I'm sorry about the change from 3rd to 1st person

This will now be written in 1st person, it will change from character view points from time to time and will usually be stated who's viewpoint it is in.

I hope you like the story guys :o) I update it randomly when I feel like it, I have no idea how long it will be or anything of the sort.

So enjoy :o)

* * *

Something went wrong.

Your wing wouldn't bend, you couldn't get it to move. Was it frozen? Was it jammed? You were left soaring through the air, having no control to turn and was quickly tilting downwards. This was going to hurt.

You kept his other wing stretched out, trying to gain control. You were to close to a glacier, your damaged wing skimmed the side of it, part of it must have gotten caught, your face met the cold jagged ice.

Slowly you opened your eyes, expecting cold, expecting pain. But wasn't greeted by either.

You were warm, the sky.. no, there was a ceiling there, wooden, secure. You turned your head gently to the side, ohh, there was the pain. You winced and pressed your eyes closed.

"Don't move." Someone told you. You obeyed. "You've hurt your collarbone pretty good, I don't think it's broken or anything, but, it must hurt an awful lot."

Dazed and out of it, you opened your eyes again to stare up at the new face. You had no idea who it was, covered in furs, a smile across his freckled face. You couldn't help but smile back. He'd saved you, he..

He knew your secret.

You pushed yourself to sit up, ignoring the pain and him telling you to lay back down. Where was your shirt.. Ah fuck it. You looked around the room until you saw your flying equipment tossed carelessly to the far wall. You turned your head to glare at him. "Wheres's my shirt."

He tapped his fingers together blinking at you. "Uh, it was nearly frozen solid, so I took it off of you." He pointed over to the fire where you could see your shirt and goats were hanging nearby.

You relaxed just a bit, slowly leaning back down into the warm fur and pillows. "What happened."

He smiled again, resting back in his chair once you laid back down. "I found you on a small ledge beside a glacier, you looked like you'd slipped and hit your head or something. What's with those things that were on ya? They look like wings or somethin'."

"They are." You said quietly, closing your eyes again. "I use them to fly, to search for food for my family."

He looked completely amazed. "Wow, you'll have to show me that some time, I'd love to see you actually flying." You noticed that his hair was brown where it stuck out from under the fur of his hood, he was adorable, so innocent looking. What was he doing way out there by the glacier? You wanted to ask him, but, sleep was taking over, he must have given you some kind of medicine to dull the pain. Your eyes slid shut again, the world fading to black.


	6. New Face, New Place

Three days passed and you were finally able to stand properly and walk again. You didn't know where your caretaker had gone off to, all you cared about was your wings. That was your only way of getting home. You pulled the equipment up onto the bed, it was much lighter since your caretaker had removed all of the blankets and really what kept it so warm off of it. You spread the wings out and investigated the gears. Yeah something had come loose.

You were searching around this place for about 20 minutes until your caretaker came back in. "Whatcha lookin' for?" He dropped an armful of firewood near the fireplace.

"I need to fix my gear, got something I can use to tighten up the bolts and stuff?" You moved back over to the bed.

He nodded and quickly found what you had been looking for and handed it over. You gratefully took it and continued to repair the wing, you were aware of his curious stare burning a hole in you. You tested the wing, bending it, it still creaked a bit, you looked about for any other loose bolts. Man when was the last time you really fixed this thing? Needs some new bolts here, tightening here. You noted in the back of your head that you'd need to buy more bolts.

You nearly jumped out of your pants when a ridiculously loud dragon screech erupted from your equipment, quickly you slapped the other's hand away as he had pulled on the wire. "DON'T TOUCH!" You were sure you were giving him the evilest glare in the world by the way he backed away and over to the fire to mess with it.


	7. Night Terror

You were soaring through the sky, wings spread out fully on either side of you. The snowy tundra below zooming past as he swerved between the jutting of ice. Other's joined you. One half your size, one just a bit bigger than you. All of you going at the same speed, moving together, as a whole. More joined, trailing behind you, they were letting you lead. You were in charge of this. As you sucked your wings to your sides, they did to. One by one, all at once, you were all skydiving straight down towards your home town. Opening your wings just in time to skim over the tops of the buildings... Your town was cheering for you, throwing their arms up in the air as if they could touch you... A black shadow overcame the city, overcame you. Yellow teeth snapped down around your collarbone.

You sat up with a jolt, breath coming quickly and sweat running down the side of your face. You set a hand to your head and closed your eyes. It was just a dream.. just a dream.


	8. The Race

This was amazing.

It was the most fun you've had since you first created these fantastic wings.

You were soaring right above the ground. Right below you, in the snow. Was your caretaker and his dog sled team. You were nearly racing. It was fantastic. Going at breakneck speed back to your home town, everyone must be worried about you. Well everyone but the lizards. They kind of hated you.

You couldn't really understand the things your caretaker.. Why were you still calling him your caretaker? He wasn't taking care of you anymore. His name was Deshka. Anyway, he was yelling and screaming things at the top of his lungs, though clearly on a happy note, you couldn't understand him.

Soon your village came into sight and you slowed your pace, as did he. Dropping down to the ground in a graceful landing on the snow you folded your wings to your back and walked over to him before taking the contraption off and properly folding it together as it laid in Deshka's sled.

"Get in, I'll take ya the rest of the way." Deshka smiled at you and so you got in, sitting down comfortably right beside your gear, laying a blanket over it to hide it. You were soon off again, heading back into town. Someone must have heard the dogs because people were already gathering around to see who was coming.

Your sister was the first to see you and ran over to give you a hug as soon as the dogs came to a stop.


	9. A Lost Yolmk

Black clouds drifted together. Snow plastered onto his face. Where did he end up at? It was different every time. He marched on through the snow. The pace was slow going with all this freshly fallen snow and more still coming down. No way he'd be able to follow his tracks back the way he'd come. He froze suddenly, hearing something no one in the Arctic wanted to hear alone in the dark.

A Yolmk. Yeah, they really are just big buffalo but buffalo are way stronger than he was.

And there had to more than one. He could hear calf's as well. He stayed still, looking around in the back night trying to make shape of.. something, anything. But he couldn't see anything. He swallowed hard and continued his march forward. Keeping ears pricked to any sounds.

Something nudged up against his leg. He stopped and looked down at the blackness before moving a hand over it. It was a calf, he or she was shivering badly.

It sounded like the rest of the heard was moving away, they were leaving the calf all alone? He couldn't just let it die out here. He pulled out his spare jacket from his pack and draped it over the calf. The sun would come up tomorrow so he'd be able to make his way back home then, if the calf was still there.. He'd take him with.


	10. Surprise Visit

You sat up on top of the roof of your house. The little Yolmk calf dancing and playing around in the snow below you. It wasn't a weird thing to have a little calf, a lot of people, no one in your village though, raised herds of the things. And everyone in your village knew how much you like animals.

Standing up, you carefully slipped off of the roof, maybe half falling, sticking the landing in the snow only to be knocked over by a very happy calf. You've decided to name him Storm, since he was after all a survivor of one.

Storm licked your face before prancing about around you. He no longer needed his mother's milk, which was a good thing as you had no way of giving that to him. Standing up once more you headed to the garage, pushing the doors open, the little calf following right after you. His hooves softly clicking on the hard floor.

While Storm helped himself to the hay and alfalfa by the back wall you were distracted by a sudden sound of barking dogs.

Turning quickly you ran out of the garage and down the snow packed street towards the sound. Smile spreading across your face, you knew who it was, the only person who owned a dog sled anywhere nearby.

Deshka.

Before you knew it the team was racing past you, you could see Deshka's freckled face laughing as he passed you. He made a lap around someone's house before slowing to a stop in front of you and leaping from his spot on the back of his sled. "Hey there Drago~!"

"Heh, that's a new one." You smirked at him, how creative, he dropped the n off of dragon. "What brings you here?" You shuffled your gloved hands into your pockets.

"Well you of course." Deshka laughed. "I don't know anyone else here, I wanna show you something." He moved over to his sled and moved about the blankets. "Come on, get in, it will be fun, I promise."

You shrugged, if he said it was fun, it must be fun. You moved over and climbed on into the sled, pulling the blankets around yourself and your sweater up over your nose. "Mush!" You chuckled, looking back at him.

"Riiiight, mush." Deshka threw a snowball at you that he supposedly pulled out of his sleeve before calling out to the dogs and you were off.


	11. Secret Grove

The slow snowfall drifting past us as we went.

The sound of the dogs, breathing, running, claws and paws on ice.

Sled sliding over the fresh fallen snow.

Glaciers struck out of the ground, all around us. We weren't going that fast or we may crash into one of them.

It was ridiculously peaceful.

I almost didn't hear Deshka give the order and the dogs slowed to a stop.

Once stopped I reluctantly left the warm blankets that smelled like musty dogs, and Deshka. Getting to my feet and scanning the area. The large glacier in front of us was certainly the most interesting thing there.

Deshka went about with tying the dogs down before running over to the glacier, there was an opening in the side and he headed right inside.

This wasn't dangerous at all, nope.

But you followed him anyway. The opening was large, the walls so smooth to the touch. Deshka looked as happy as the calf, nearly jumping around just like him. Both of you remained quiet though, you both knew how dangerous it was to be in here. You had no idea how thick the walls were, how sturdy this glacier was, how often it moved or shifted or anything like that.

You both passed some other tunnels, leading further into the darkness of the ice, you stayed on the lit path, heading towards the other exit.

When you reached it.. what you saw was.. amazing. Beautiful.

Small trickling waterfalls of the melting ice ran down into a small pond on the far side. Snow and Ice flowers blossoming around the water's edge. White grass covering the ground all around. But in the middle. That was the most beautiful.

Snow white bark, stretching up high, bare branches stretching out to connect all the walls of the glacier. The beautiful Frostal Tree appeared to be holding the glacier walls apart to allow all this beauty to grow.

"I knew you'd like it." You were brought out of your thoughts by Deshka's voice, looking at him, you realized you must have had a stupid smile on your face, but he had one too.

"It's amazing." You let out a breath, relaxing your shoulders a bit. "How did you find this?"

"One of the youngest in my sled team got loose. Ran off in here. Found it completely by accident." Deshka smiled at you, the way he was smiling, it was so soft, so perfect. The way his hair curled about from under his furry hood, around his freckles that spread under his eyes.

You shook your head a bit before looking away to gaze at the scenery again. "This is simply, amazing, Deshka, thank you for showing me this." You sat down on the white grass, running your gloved fingers over it. You paused a moment, wondering, why wasn't there any fallen snow down here? You glanced up at the branches. It had stopped snowing, sure, but shouldn't there be some down here? Hm. You looked back down at the grass. Maybe the snow just drifted over the hole in the ice, the glacier walls were terribly high, after all.

You were completely caught off guard when Deshka tackled you


	12. Lost in the Dark of It's Shadow

How much time had slipped past?..

I opened my eyes a little at a time, dark curly locks tickled my face.

I was buried in his scent.

My eyes slid closed again as everything that happened slowly trickled back into my mind.

Deshka had tackled me...

-Flashback-

I was suddenly tackled by a Deshka, my body immediately tensed on instinct, turning around sharply with a handful of snow. The snow either to throw at him or rub it all over his face depending on what the hell he was doing.

But what he actually did threw you off guard.

His lips pressed against your own. Despite being in such a cold place, they were, so, so warm.

You melted into him, your muscles relaxing more than you thought possible as you moved a hand to the back of his head.

When he pulled away, you just kind of stared up at him, your face felt hot, he smiled at you.

"I saw the way you were staring at me.. I couldn't not do something about it." Deshka chuckled just a little as he pushed your hair out of your eyes with cold fingers.

You moved your hand over his, warming his fingers up hopefully. "..Sorry." You didn't mean it to come out so quietly, but it did.

"Don't be, I really like you, Sky. I really really do." Deshka patted your cheek a bit.

This feeling in you was just to much. You pulled him in for another kiss.

-End Flashback-

Reluctantly you peeled yourself away from him and sat up. Looking down at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. You smiled, it must be late. You looked up through the tree branches to see if you might be able to tell a difference in the sky's color.

What you saw was not the sky.


	13. The Dragon

What I saw was definitely not the sky.

Almost the whole of the opening to the grove we were in was blocked by black wings.

Yellow eyes pierced my heart through the branches of the Frostal Tree.

That tree was the only thing protecting me and Deshka from it.

From the dragon.


	14. No Escape

It was a thing of utter beauty. The dragon. I slowly shook Deshka, leaned down and whispered to him. "We've been spotted, do not, make any, sudden movements."

I watched him stare at me then look past me and at the dragon through the trees. His expression slowly changing from one of sleep to distraught fear.

And he saw something I hadn't.

"There's blood, there's blood on it Sky." He sat up, I had to nearly shove him back down to stop him from moving so suddenly. "I have to get to my team Sky, my dogs, my family, please. Sky." His voice was shaking, trying to stay quiet.

I glanced up at the dragon, it wasn't moving, just, watching us. I slowly nodded and got myself to my feet, helping Deshka up. We moved slow, heading towards the exit as carefully as possible.

All we heard were claws scraping on ice before the dragon was air born and out of our sight.

That's when we ran.

We could hear the dog's barking, snarling, whimpering.

When we ran out of the glacier cave we both went straight to the dogs and undid the ties that held them to the ground. Immediately both of us getting on the sled.

Deshka didn't have to say a thing and the dogs were off.

The earsplitting screech that followed us told us that the dragon was not just going to let us go. Looking up I saw him flying above us. He was so beautiful, and frightening.

Two of the dogs had gotten tangled up, now they were wrestling, the rest of the dogs tripped over the two, the sled tumbled over a small but steep cliff and we fell to the bottom.

The dogs were whimpering, Deshka had hit his head and was unconscious. Slowly I moved over to lay beside him, staring at the sky, waiting for the dragon to come down and tear us apart.

Nothing came for a while, I looked around at the dogs. There should be 13 of them. I counted 12, I could clearly see one of them had a broken leg and was bleeding badly, another one wasn't moving, blood coming from it's head. The two dogs that had started it were still going at it, they didn't look like they were going to stop till one of them was dead.

I was so distracted by them that I didn't notice until it was to late.

The dragon landed almost right on top of us.


	15. Skyborn?

The dragon was staring right at me. I didn't move for fear it would attack. Staring at it, I think, it's a girl however. It has common female features, known to lizards.

She just stared at me. So I stared back.

It stayed like that for a while, the dogs were even silent now, hiding in the banks of snow, they were terrified of the beast. My fear, was starting to leave me.

Before I realized I was doing it I was raising a hand up to the dragon's nose. I wanted to touch it, her, I wanted to feel her scales under my fingers. Instead of moving away like I thought she would, or snap at me like I thought she would.. She pressed her nose into my hand. Blew out a rush of warm breath over my fingers. I stepped closer to her and found myself running both of my hands up her jaw to feel the small protruding spike on both of her cheeks.

She closed her eyes. This is what she wanted? She, wanted me. I couldn't help but smile, moving to run my fingers down along her long neck. "You are so beautiful.." I mumbled mostly to myself.

I was not expecting an answer. An answer from a female, with a deep, lizard like voice. "You are Skyborn." She said, the dragon now looking right at me again.

I stared at her, she stared at me.

"Skyborn?"


	16. Deshka

-Deshka's perspective-

I opened my eyes just a little, my god did my head hurt. Tilting my head to the side and seeing Sky's foot prints in the snow before lifting my gaze to the large, large creature that stood there.

Fear struck through me, the dragon was moving it's head closer and closer to Sky as the idiot was touching it's wings! Quickly I got up to my feet, pain forgotten as I pulled out my knife and screamed, stabbing the beast's face, ripping down, barley missing it's eye.

It let out a screech and reared back, blood turned the snow red as it staggered backwards away from me and Sky.

"What the hell! Deshka! Drop the knife!" Sky moved and grabbed my arm before I could go in to attack it again.

"It was going to eat you! I saw it!" I tried to make him understand, the dragon looked angry, hungry.

-Sky's perspective-

"You're a fucking idiot Deshka! She was just letting me touch her!" I threw the knife out of Deshka's hand before grabbing onto his shoulders and giving him a firm shake. "Deshka." His face had changed, his eyes closed and he fell like a deadweight into my arms.

"My god, Deshka?" I had to sit down, holding him to me. "Deshka? Deshka!"


	17. Kanada

Deshka's view

* * *

My head was aching.

Sky..

I could feel my heartbeat in my throat.

My team..

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't get any of the blurry shapes to focus.

Everything blurred into black again.

I woke with a start. Blood coated my hand and arm, though it seemed to slowly fade away. I was wearing all white.. My sheets were white.. A beeping was sounding somewhere, I looked up at the heart rate monitor beside my bed. Everything started to sink back in.

"...Sky?" I turned and looked about the room. But it was empty. "Sky!" I yelled, and I continued to yell, I could hear as well as feel my heart beat get faster. I couldn't handle the panic. I had no idea where I was.

A nurse came into the room, she told me Sky wasn't here. She told me Sky couldn't come to where I am.

She told me I was in the United States. In the ER. I had a bad injury to my head and would be here at least one week.

"Where are my dogs then? My team? There's 13 of them." I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't help but worry for them.

She nodded to me. "There are 3 of them here as well. In a veteranary clinic not to far from here. One of them though is in critical condition, last I heard he was fighting for his life." She set looked through some papers before handing one to me as well as a phone. "I'll leave you be, just push this button if you need anything at all." She pointed to the button and made sure I saw it before she left me there.

I stared at the paper.

My puppy's picture was there. White bandages turned red with blood wrapped around his dark head. I searched for a phone number and when I found it, I dialed it into the phone. Listened to it ring.

I asked for the vet's name which I found on the paper.

I asked him about Kanada, about my dog, about my team mate.

I heard a loud still beep in the background and the vet said he had to go.

I slowly sank into the pillows of my bed with my arms over my eyes.

* * *

Why is it always sad when an animal dies?

_waitwhosaidhewasdead?_

Kanada's a chocolate brown Shepard wolf and husky mix. He has a black back and white underfur as well as golden eyes. He's the pup that wandered off and found the dragon's grove in the eyes.


	18. Nothing better

Deshka was at a hospital in the America's... His dogs that weren't injured were now in your town as they needed shelter and food while their 'alpha' was gone. Some of the dogs got along really well with Storm at least. It was nice seeing him with a playmate that could keep up with him in the deep snow.

You smiled and slipped into the house, it always smelled so warm and welcoming inside. Firewood and marshmallows. In fact your sister was sitting in front of the fireplace eating a smores. She looked up at you as you came in, melted marshmallow and chocolate all over her face and you smiled. "You got a lil' somethin.." You pointed to your forehead to indicate that she not only had the smore goodness all over her mouth, but had somehow managed to get it on her forehead.

She looked surprised and as she was trying to clean herself up you wandered to the kitchen to find your mom asleep at the table. That was certainly strange. "Mom?" You questioned softly, setting a hand on the warm wool of her sweater. "Moooom, you can't sleep on the table, that's my spot."

Your mom woke up the first time you said 'mom'. Smiling at your little joke before turning her head to look up at you, her curly dark chocolate hair falling in her face. "It's my spot now sweety, you can share the garage with Storm."

"Don't tempt me." You warned with a grin on your face. She laughed and sat herself up right, pushing her hair back out of her face and scratching the back of her head as he examined the papers she had drooled over. You loved your mom, she was amazing, as pretty as a mom could be, she's been through so much but can still smile. You respect that. You were finding it hard to smile yourself with Deshka being on nearly the other side of the world.

"Hey hey watch it now, you doin't have no fat on your bones like that yolmk does. You'd freeze your little buns off out there." She smiled kindly before gathering up her things and standing up. Making short work to shove everything into a box on a chair beside her.

Watching her you then began to wonder what the papers were, oportunity lost to try and read them. Eh can't be anything to important or your mother would have told you. "I was thinking about going on a hunting trip come tomorrow. If we had a big yolmk we could feed everyone here for weeks during the winter."

She nodded and scratched her head. "We'll have to arrange a team of horses and the dogs will probably want to tag along." She cracked her back before stretching out her arms and sighing contently. "Where's your sister at?"

"Becoming a smore in the living room. Saw her trying to hop on into the fire with a piece of chocolate on her forehead." You pointed to the living room with a small smile across your lips.

Your mom smiled. "No no, I didn't raise a marshmallowy gram cracker mess." She headed out of the kitchen without another word. Leaving you there by yourself. You didn't mind that much as your found your attention drifting back over to the box of paper work your mother had been working on.

You kept your hearing 'perked' so to say as you picked up some of the papers from the box and skimmed over them.

They were... passports. Plane tickets. To the America's. Scheduled for summer as soon as winter was over and the weather was good. Your mom was going to send you to the America's, just to see Deshka, just to be with him.

You smiled and put the papers back in the box, heading back out to the living room to spend much needed time with your family.

You couldn't ask for anyone better then them.


	19. A Wreckage

The winter was over now, I haven't seen the dragon ever since our first meeting. I felt bad.. I still, feel bad about how I had to leave her. Bleeding like that. No one deserved that, especially such a beautiful thing as herself...

I went to work with feeding Deshka's dogs and Storm. Storm had gotten a lot bigger now, he was nearly the size of a full grown Yolmk now. We regularly filed down his horns to prevent him accidentally hitting someone with them. We had to keep him tied up over all of the winter because he kept trying to knock down the garage door.

But now that winter was over, I could get to work with making a pen for him. Our plan was to maybe get a female for him, and for ourselves as we would have some milk for ourselves.

I brushed Storm's thick coat for a while, a long while. I didn't notice when my sister came out until the camera she was holding flashed.

I looked up at her then smiled. "Ah come on, I wasn't ready."

She grinned at me then turned and ran back into the house.

Alright then. I set the brush down and wandered over to the garage door. Pushing it open with some needed force to move the snow out of the way. Though it was summer, there was still snow. There was snow year around, around here.

I let out a sigh and looked out at the village. It was... quiet, I realized. I walked down the driveway and looked around.

In the distance, black smoke was curling in the dimly lit sky. Swirling in and turning the white clouds grey. Everyone was gathered about at the edge of town and watching it.

The noise I heard was unmistakeable.

A dragon's roar.

Everyone heard it.

It came again.. that, that wasn't a roar. That was a cry for help. I was suddenly terrified, I suddenly felt the need to go to the cry for help. Without thinking twice I ran back up into my garage and grabbed my wings.

Within moments I was jumping off the cliff and was airborn. I was high enough in the sky for no one to recongize me. They would think me of another dragon, though small, a dragon.

I was off towards the black smoke. The cry for help coming again and again in a pained dragon's breath.

But then it was gone.

A plane was crashed into the side of a glacier, smoke billowing form it. A snow white dragon turned red with it's own blood lay on the snow not far from it. I couldn't hide the look of horror in my face as I ran to it. But, before I made it to it, it was clear it was no longer alive.

It appeared that the plane had run into it.. How, You haven't a clue, maybe the white dragon just blended in so well with the white clouds, that the plane didn't see it. You removed your wings and tossed them into the snow beside the dragon, but far enough away for blood never to reach it and ran to the plane reckage.

The door was gone, it was clear the piolet was dead, you tossed him out of the plane so you could get inside and see if there was anyone else.

Your heart nearly stopped.


	20. Secret's Out

"Deshka!" You climbed into the plane with little thought. Jagged metal clawing at your clothes and your skin, but you didn't care. You pulled a knife out that you carried on you at all times now a day's and cut off the straps that was holding Deshka in his seat.

He was unconcious, you pressed your shaking hand to his neck and didn't move away until you were sure he was breathing and his heart was beating.

You were paniced, you just wanted Deshka somewhere safe and fast. After a few good kicks to the plane's side door it fell open and you jumped out into the snow. Turning and grabbing Deshka in your arms before wandering back over to where your wings were beside the dragon.

You took off your black dragon's tail coat and laid it on the snow with Deshka positioned on it so he wouldn't get to cold.

He was shivering though, you didn't have anything else to give him on you. So you decided to search the plane and sure enough there were extra blankets and coats. You could smell the smoke and oil on them but you didn't care. It was better than nothing as you wrapped them up around Deshka.

He didn't appear to have any injuries besides a nice cut on his head surrounded by a dark bruise. Probably what caused him to black out at the start.

Soon, everyone in your village was there.

They looked worried at the plane crash

They looked confused as to how you got there.

They looked terrified at the white dragon turned red in it's own blood.


	21. Happy Ending?

"Sky-" I cut my neighbor off before he could continue. "That's not important, Deshka's hurt." You pointed over to where you laid him in the snow. You knew he wasn't hurt badly, but, you were terrified. You were almost certain everyone could see you trembling.

It felt like everything had happened so quickly, but really, it haden't. You glanced back over at the dragon. A couple of people were taking Deshka back to the village. Everyone else was waiting for answers.

"Is this the dragon that burnt down that other village?" Someone asked.

I shook my head. "No, this is just a baby, a pip. She probably had just gained her wings." You looked back at your village and opened your mouth to say more when you were stopped.

"How did this happen Sky? How the hell did you get out here way before us? There wasn't any foot prints in the snow leading out here. I saw you in town not long before the plane crashed." That was the village's lead hunter.

"I.. Uhm." You tried to find the words to say it, but, you just couldn't. You searched the crowd until you found your mother and sister. They didn't look scared. Your mom, nodded a little. She wanted you to just tell everyone.

So you did.

When you finally got back to your house, Deshka had come to and was staring dazed at the fire in the fireplace. "Deshka." You said softly as to not startle him, walking over and setting your wings down on the other couch before sitting down on the floor beside the couch Deshka was on.

Deshka turned his gaze to you. Stared for a good solid second before he smiled, and you couldn't help but smile in return and wrap your arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." You kissed his forehead then his cheek then his lips.

Your mom cleared her throat. "Sky, everyone's waiting for how that plane crash happened." She looked from you to Deshka, as he was the one that experienced it.

Deshka rubbed his face and groaned, like talking was going to be the hardest thing in the world. "I don't know what happened, the plane was going through some thick clouds and I don't know, we hit a glacier or something."

"You hit a dragon." You patted his cheek. "A baby snow white dragon, there's no way you would have seen it in the cloud covering until it was to late." You stood up and looked to your mom. "I'll tell them what happened, I've already had to tell them everything else with my life." You grabbed your wings, as someone had demanded a demonstration, before heading back outside to where the village was waiting.

You explained to them that what you thought happened, did actually happen according to what Deshka said. You also told them that once the mother find's it's pip, it may not be very happy at all. Then, you put your wings on, with some assistance from your sister. "With these, I can hunt a lot easier." You explained. Giving the wings a silly little flap just because everyone was looking highly interested in them.

"They aren't as good for dodging so much, as I have limited turning ability with this. You see, dragon's use their tail to do most of that, and I clealry, don't have a tail. But they get the job done." You smiled then, everyone looked fasinated. You were glad to see nothing but fasination on everyone's faces. You may just get out of this one in the clear.

Your face suddenly met the packed snow on the ground followed by a lot of licks to the back of your head. "...Gah! Storm! Get off!" You couldn't move, the damn thing was standing on your wings, pinning you to the ground.

The village was laughing before they actually moved in to help, by the time you got up you were smiling as well.

Everything worked out in the end it seems.


End file.
